


Promise Me

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Just a short snippet with Bobby and Ellen during better times.





	

Bobby and Ellen had been friends for a great many years. He had been there to see her through her grief when she lost William, and she had been his rock to lean on when he lost his wife. So when they were sitting in the Roadhouse one night, it seemed only natural that they would end up talking about the past.

"I threw Winchester out of the place that night and out of my life," she sighed, shaking her head. "I never got the chance afterward to face him and at least apologize for my reaction."

"He came back and Billy didn't," Bobby said, taking a drink of his beer. "No one could fault you for that reaction."

Ellen shrugged, leaning her head on Bobby's shoulder. "I know, but I look at his boys and wonder if anything could have changed had I just reached out to John again."

"Maybe, maybe not," he said calmly. "John was a stubborn bastard and he might have gotten himself killed anyway no matter what you had said."

They were silent for a long time, just enjoying each other's company and drinking their beer. When it got late, they made their way back to Ellen's bed and curled up together. Bobby was almost asleep when he heard Ellen's voice in the darkness.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Promise me that you won't go like Billy did."

Bobby laughed and pulled her closer to him. "It took me all of this time to get you, woman. Do you honestly think you're going to get rid of me that easily?"


End file.
